A Dog for Misty
by Sorceress Millie
Summary: Misty (an original char) wanted a dog, but the professor doesn't think for such a... um... unique child that would be a good idea, but do mutant dogs count! What happens when the X-men have to deal with a new creature who's more than she appears to be? Pl


Before I start the story and whatnot I guess I'll have to explain all my original characters so you're not lost when seeing the new names! Lol!

Pheonix – An 18 year old girl who was born with pyrokenetic powers and was later genetically altered at age 12 to resemble a phoenix. She has red streaks in her hair and wings that sprout from the sides of her arms. She doesn't get along with Jean and is obsessed with reading since she never read much being on the streets.

Misty Rose (aka Bunny) – A 14 year old girl with the unusual power to jump nearly 50 feet high. She must wear special shoes to regulate the ability and has boundless energy and a wild imagination. She has long, dark brown hair that is almost always pulled into pigtails. Misty has a very wild imagination and sometimes says the most unusual things, but that's what makes her so great!

Okay - Shall we begin?

"Scooootttt?" Misty yelled running up and down the halls. "Scott where are you? Scoooo-."

"WHAAAATTT!" Scott yelled in an annoyed manner cutting off Misty's continuous shouting. Misty smiled pleasantly and sauntered up to Scott, a clearly mischeifous smirk on her face. He had been sitting in his room studying, textbooks and paper sprawled across his floor and bed, when Misty had interrupted. He gestured for her to come in warning her to mind the materials that lined his carpet and sheets.

Misty hopped onto his bed and lay down as if it were her room, trying not to disturb the massive amount of papers. "Well you see, I'm 14 and usually at about this age most girls need to talk to an adult figure about certain things. I know you're not my parent, but I really think we should have 'the talk'!" Misty explained not realizing how nonchalant she had said this. Misty stared awkwardly awaiting a response, but received only silence. "Well I tried to ask Wolfie (what she calls Wolverine), but he said to ask you because you're really good with this stuff!" She continued in hope of baiting him into a reply.

"WHAT!" Scott shouted, drawing back, eyes widened. He knew 'Wolfie' had set him up for his own amusement as he often did, for Wolverine knew Scott was never good with talking to younger kids and Misty was no exception. Scott tried to force a smile that ironically came out as an almost eerie grin. Misty grew nervous; Scott looked almost rabid and she really didn't want to be bitten. "I… uh…. Talk… well…… um….. a …. A flower and a bee…." Scott stammered nervously.

"Um… Mr. Scott…. You're really scaring me!" Misty confessed, slowly lowering herself from the bed and then around a pile of stacked books. "I… I just wanted to know if I could get a doggy! I don't want to be bitten! I'm too young to get rabies! Please spare me!" (Now if you thought she wanted to talk about anything other than getting a doggy…. YOU ARE ALL PERVERTS LIKE SCOTT!)

"A DOG?" Scott shouted with glee and running over to Misty, ignoring all the papers he had knocked over in the process. "ONLY A DOGGGG!" He hugged her. "THANK GOD! Oh, I don't know if you're allowed to own a dog in this building you'll have to ask the professor about that, but I'm just glad that's all you needed to tell me! I'm here anytime you need to ask of something like that! You want an elephant too? Ask me! I'll tell you where to go! I'm just that good!"

"Mr, Scott! I'm only 14 and… and…. You're really creeping me out!" She yelled, confused by his abrupt change of mood. "I'm gonna ask professer Xavi!" With those words she ran out of the room, headed towards the professor's office.

"What's the rush, shorty?" Pheonix asked, looking from the page of a newly started book.

"I'm not short!" Mist protested stopping for a moment to glare angrily at the tall girl who always referred to her as 'shorty'. "Scott's a pervert, and I'm getting a doggy! YAY!" She continued, now skipping, excitedly to her destination.

"My god, I will never understand what goes through that girl's head" Pheonix mumbled returning to what was surely another interesting novel.

"Doggy, doggy, gonna getta doggy!" Misty sang blissfully as she knocked repeatedly on the professor's door.

"Come in!" muttered a calm voice, responding to the loud knocking. Misty slowly opened the door and took a seat in front of a large desk that was almost taller than the extremely short girl. "Ah, Misty, how may I help you?" The professor asked as he organized a few papers on his otherwise clean desk.

"I've been really, really good lately and I got good grades and I want a dog!" The girl blurted everything out as if it were all one word and then calmly waited for an answer that would undoubtedly be 'yes'.

"I'm sorry, but I must say no," The professer explained giving her a sympathetic smile. "It's a big responsibility and you can't lay such chores on anyone else in the institute. Also, it'd be impossible to get a unanimous vote to get a dog when some of the students just don't like them. I'm sorry, but maybe you can get a goldfish." He offered, fully knowing that Misty would never accept a slimy, boring ol' fish over a cuddly, playful, fluffy puppy.

"Never mind!" yelled Misty in a huff. She immediately left the room and ran back to her own, not even stopping to acknowledge Pheonix when she asked what was wrong. "It's not fair!" Misty mumbled into her pillow, clenching it tightly in frustration. "I'm the only one of my age who's living in a dorm alone and I can't even keep a puppy to keep me company! I wish I was still at home with mom!"

The small pure black dog collapsed in the meager puddle of water before her. It had been days since she had anything to drink or eat for that matter and the foul smelling liquid that her paws now lay soaking in began to seem like an oasis. The stray the dog was somewhat scrappy looking, with cuts from fighting, an emaciated figure, and one ear that flopped oddly because of being severed near the nerve by some cruel child. She weakly lapped at what would most likely be her last drink before resigning herself to unconsciousness.

Fluttering her eyes opened, the young dog was relieved to find herself feeling almost entirely rejuvenated except for the hunger that still lingered in her body. She was unable to tell how long she had slept, but only that it had been a long time, maybe even days. Stretching out her paws, she ran them down her skirt to straighten it a bit and…. SKIRT! "Clothes! Why am I wearing clothes… and my fur…. It's not all here!" She screamed aloud in what was fluent English. As she looked across the forest where she lay, hind paws still soaking in the foal smelling puddle beside her. Everything seemed different as her eyes began to adjust to new colors that she had never seen before. Startled, she quickly covered her eyes. "IT BURNS! It's like satan's gnawing on my cornea!"

It was true that her body had completely changed. It had become similar in shape to that of a human's with remnants of what were her dog self still in tact in some parts of her body. Her face was human with dog-like ears that flopped over her long black hair. What would have been human hands on the ends of her arms were replaced with dog-like hands equipped with razor-sharp claws and rough pads, which was also similar to what happened to her feet. Her tail that still remained, drooped under a black pleated skirt that had a gray blouse somewhat overlapping it.

The young dog-girl tried to stand in order to see her new body easier, but found that she was unable to do so in this new state.

The girl sat upright and stared in confusion. "I'm stuck here! I can't walk! I'll starve and get dehydramanated (dehydrated) and turn into bones! Bones! Then someone will eat me…. Like some vengeful bunnies! AHHHHH! I'm gonna be eaten by evil bunnies! HELP ME SOMEONE!" She implored desperately.

Professor Xavier removed cerebro from his head and stared into space confused. His thoughts were interrupted as her heard the sound of the entrance to cerebro opening as Scott walked in. "What's wrong?" Scott asked, sensing Xavier's tension.

"I've discovered a new mutant who seems to be in distress, yet I couldn't quite read her mind. Her thoughts were jumbled and wreaked with strange images. This has never happened before," the professor confessed wheeling himself out the door, still distraught from the unusual mental encounter. "Oh, by the way, what did you want to ask me?" He blurted out still somewhat occupied with his own thoughts.

"Just wanted to know why Misty's so upset. I saw her in her room looking pretty angry. It was right after she talked with you," He replied remembering why he had gone to find Xavier in the first place.

The professor sighed in frustration. "I told her she couldn't have a dog." He shook his head, letting out a slight scoff at the situation. "You know what a child she can be. She acts as if I'm her father."

"Yeah she's um…. Unique!" He laughed to himself.

"Could you please gather Wolverine, Kurt, and Jean? I would like to meet this new mutant whose mind eludes me," Xavier confessed, clearly taking his inability to read her mind as a challenge.

"Right!" Yelled Scott, running off to get the others to search for what would hopefully be a new comrade.

"This is the spot, pull over, please, Jean." Xavier directed to Jean who had been driving the group to where the girl was supposedly at. Jean slowed the car and stopped it in the parking lot of a local playground. It had begun to grow dark, making it difficult for Scott and Jean to help the Professor into his wheelchair.

"Hey, yeah, let's bring a wheelchair bound gimp with us to a park, that'll be a genius idea! While we're at it, let's give Scott some crutches and…" Wolverine's sarcastic remarks were immediately interrupted by Scott commenting on his intelligence in being the only one wearing an X-suit. Wolverine rolled his eyes. "For the last time, I told you Misty was hogging the washing machine all day!"

"C'mon you two!" Jean groaned, tossing the rivals each a flashlight, only one of which was caught (cough Scot can't catchcough). Eventually, after replacing one of the flashlights, the group was off following a winding sidewalk path that was easy for Xavier to travel upon.

Suddenly the professor froze. "I sense a tired, stressed mind, but it's difficult to understand. It must be her." He muttered still feeling challenged by the girl's mind. "I can't go with you," He started gesturing to his wheelchair. "But I can tell you that she's in the woods to your left, very nearby." He smiled a bit a reclined in he chair, watching the others trudge into the woods, annoyed by how relaxed the professor was while they were working so hard.

Jean and Scott had gradually separated from Wolverine for what he predicted was "alone time", leaving him to search on his own. Even with such a bright flashlight, it was hard to find anything in such a piercingly black night. The distraction of heavy branches obstructing his view and rough patches of thick grasses and ferns rubbing eerily against his ankles wasn't much of a help either he thought, grumbling about a million things as he usually did. "You know I bet the gimp isn't even crippled! He's probably playin' basketball with Jean when no one's home! Conniving bums!" He accidentally shouted instead of saying it in his head as he had originally planned.

"Who are you callin' a bum, punk!" Yelled a voice just below him.

Wolverine spun around, surprised, and swung at the figure, blindly with his flashlight. He felt the harsh thud as his flashlight and fist made contact with the figure, knocking the light out as well as the figure. "That probably wasn't a good idea." He whispered to himself realizing that the figure could have been the new mutant. Shaking the flashlight angrily, Wolverine attempted to make the device work, but it would now only produce a dim glow that was barely enough to see what he had hit. He let his eyes adjust to the dim light as he examined the figure. "Crap! I killed a kid! I'm a murderer! I don't want to be arrested!"

"Oww… am I being eaten by bunnies?" The figure grumbled before falling unconscious once more from the blow to its head.

"I'll …. I'll have to hide the body!" Wolverine whispered, pacing back and fourth nervously. "Wait no, it talked so it can't be dead! I'll just take the kid to the professor and tell him that I found 'im in the woods … or I could blame it on Scott like I usually do!" Realizing that there was no way he could blame this on Scott, he decided to go with the first option. He quickly picked the child up in his arms and carried the limp body back to the path where Xavier awaited, standing beneath a street lamp.

The Professor immediately greeted him, a smile on his face. "Logan, I see you've found the mutant we've been searching for?"

"New Mu-…" He looked at the child in his arms. She was small but clearly did not possess a child's body. She had canine ears, tail, paws, and sharp teeth and claws. "AHHHHHHHH What is that thing!" Wolverine shouted, unintentionally dropping the girl onto the hard cement-paved path. Xavier gaped at Wolverine who was now picking the girl up. He smiled innocently at the professor. "Um… I gotta go put her in the car and you should call Jean and Scott and um…. GOTTA GO!" With that he dashed off in the direction of the parking lot, leaving the Professor praying that Wolverine never has children.

(Okay okay I know I used a lot of cheap corny jokes, but you have to understand that I'm easily amused so I was laughing my head off the whole time I was writing, probably leading my parents to believe I'm insane, but so what! Anyways if you like it R&R! I'm happy to hear what you think! Oh and if you haven't noticed…. I make Scott look like an insane rabid moron 'cause frankly… I don't like him! LOL sorry Cyclops fans!)


End file.
